Casual Encounters
by burnt-black-wings
Summary: After Blaine left him for Sebastian, Kurt needed a pick me up. But the last person he expected to encounter in Scandals was Dave Karofsky. Why is his heart beating so fast? Rated T for sexual references and alcohol. Could move up to M.


As unexpected as it was, Kurt wasn't angry. He thought he should be. After Blaine had told him they had to break up because he'd fallen in love with Sebastian. But he wasn't angry. He was relieved.

It wasn't that he hadn't loved Blaine, he had. It was just that it wasn't a whirlwind romance with passionate sex and romantic dates. It was best friends. With benefits.

So, no. Kurt wasn't angry when Blaine broke the news. He smiled and congratulated Blaine with a hug, saying he hoped they could still be best friends, to which Blaine heartily agreed.

"We'll always be friends, Kurt," He'd assured, before heading off to a date with Sebastian.

And now Kurt was sitting at home on a Friday night. Normally he'd be with Blaine, but Blaine had Sebastian. Single Ladies suddenly stared blaring from Kurt's phone and he looked to see it was Brittany calling.

"Hey Brit," Kurt answered.

"Hi Kurtie," Brit chirped on the other end. She lay on her bed with Lord Tubbington on her legs and Santana's head on her stomach. "I heard about your break up with the other dolphin and I thought you'd be sad."

"Well, actually I-"

"So Sanny and me are taking you clubbing." Brittany interrupted before Kurt could finish then passed the phone down to Santana.

"Scandals at 8, loser." Santana quipped and quickly hung up. She tossed the pink sequined phone that screamed 'Brittany' to the end of the bed and turned her attention to the real thing. "We've got a whole two hours." She grinned.

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes at the Cheerios antics. Well, if nothing else at least he could get drunk.

Two hours of primping later had Kurt standing outside Scandals in skin-tight grey jeans, a black low-cut V-neck and black combat boots. He'd even pencilled on a thin layer of eyeliner to make his eyes pop.

"Looking good lady-face." Santana greeted. Brittany nodded her agreement.

The three headed inside and ordered drinks at the bar. And pretty soon Kurt found he'd been abandoned. Santana and Brittany had spent about 15 minutes grinding fifthly on the dance floor before heading out to the backseat of Brittany's car.

"Great," Kurt moaned and downed his vodka and coke. As he stood to head to the bar for a refill he knocked into someone and fell to the sticky club floor.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," The man above him apologised and took hold of Kurt's forearm. "Let me help you up."

"Thanks…" Kurt began as he was pulled up, once back on his feet he looked up at the man. "Karofsky?"

"Hummel?" Karofsky gasped. His hand was still tight around Kurt's forearm.

"Umm…" Kurt glanced down at the hand wrapped around his arm. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it was quite warm and pleasant. But this was Karofsky. The boy, no man he was a man, who stole Kurt's first kiss.

"Oh, sorry." Karofsky ripped his hand away as if he'd been scalded. The two stood in an awkward silence, well as silent as they could be with the throbbing of bass and giggling of intoxicated college boys around them, until Karofsky spoke. "Can I….Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm not sure if-"

"Please, Hummel. _Kurt_. After…. Everything. It's the least I can do." Karofsky insisted.

"Ok." Kurt crumbled quickly. Why were his knees so weak? And his heart racing? Had Karofsky's eyes always been such a lovely shade of brown?

Karofsky headed over to the bar and Kurt settled back down at the table. He stared at the clear nail marks in the table top and tried to force his breathing to even out and his heart to slow. Kurt was doing well until Karofsky placed the drink in front of him and he glanced up to meet those eyes again.

Oh god, he was doomed. The smile on Karofsky's lips had a much greater effect than anything Kurt had experienced before. It was like every Christmas and birthday all rolled into a quirk of delicious lips.

Karofsky sat across from Kurt with a glass of beer and decided to give it his best shot at conversing with the boy er, man of his affections. "So how are you and Blake doing?" He really didn't want to hear about the curly haired boy, but he didn't know much else to start with other than 'Nice weather we're having'.

"We're not together anymore," Kurt said shortly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Karofsky frowned. He didn't want to see Kurt sad, but he was happy that the short kid was out of the way.

"Its fine, we were just better as friends. He's happier with Sebastian." Kurt had a faint smile.

"And what about you? Have you….ya know," Karofsky rubbed the back of his neck. "Found anyone else?"

"No. Not yet." Kurt sighed. "But I'm hopeful. Maybe I'll even meet someone here." He gave Karofsky his best bedroom eyes and was rewarded with a deep flush rushing from the tip of Karofsky's ears to his neckline, disappearing beyond the hem of his polo shirt.

Oh god, am is flirting with him?

Karofsky gulped around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. Oh god, is he flirting with me?

"Maybe." Karofsky finally croaked with a weak smile. Suddenly the stone-washed jeans felt a lot tighter. Then he abruptly found himself overflowing with confidence. "If you're lucky you might even find someone to take you home." His was low and sultry with a teasing tone.

"Are you offering, Karofsky?" Kurt purred leaning across the table. His top draped mesmerizingly from his torso allowing Karofsky a tantalising view of the tapered stomach leaning down to the slim waistline.

"I suppose I am." Karofsky leant the rest of the distance over the small round table to where he was so close Kurt could feel the bigger man's breath on his lips and smell the cheap beer mixed with an aftershave he vaguely recognised from Finn.

Kurt looked into Dave's - yes Dave now – eyes and surged forward to press his lips to his. It wasn't Blaine. It was so much better.

* * *

_Sooo, um. Another chapter is possible if you guys want. It can include Kurtofsky lemon and maybe even some Seblaine._

_Also check me out on Tumblr! same name as here burnt-black-wings_


End file.
